Being Beta
by Ceridwen Fox
Summary: This is Jared's the unsung hero story of how he rescued Emily, and possibly his Alpha.


Being Beta

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight universe.**_

_**This is Jared's story as he rushes to save Emily.**_

My paws pounded like thunder as they hit the forest floor, racing to my destination. I couldn't believe what had just happened. It struck my like lightning, splitting my brain in two. Horrific. That was the only word I could use to describe the scene that had been played before me through my Alpha's mind.

Blood, screams, claws, snarls. It was so unreal. On top of that came Sam's immense sense of distress.

I don't know if it was basic survival, human or wolf instinct but I took action the second I saw it, and I haven't stopped. I phased back only to call Paul on my cell and filled him in. He's gone to get help.

I was nearing the place now, my stomach churning as I prepared myself for what I was about to see. I could already hear the straggled pines of our leader, and smell the rusty but fresh scent of blood.

I bounded forward, phasing in mid run as I got close to them. Putting on my cut offs as I knelt beside Emily's mangled form.

Her beautiful face was torn. I couldn't make out how severely as she was completely covered in blood. Looking down her body I could see that she had a gaping wound down her arm as well.

"Emily?2 I say trying to get some response. "Emily, can you hear me?" Nothing.

Right. To work.

I tour off the bottom of her shirt and sleeve form her other arm and tied them tightly around the injured one.

Behind me Sam was pacing back and forth. In my mind he had been in complete torment. He honestly believes he has killed her.

My mind was going a mile a minuet. Trying to think calmly and clearly in this less than calm and clear moment.

_Her face. How do I…wait_.

I grab Sam's cut offs from his hind leg. I give him a sympathetic look, but I don't think he can even register that I'm there.

I bundle up the clothing an press it to her face, applying firm pressure.

Then I hear it. Or rather I don't. Her heart beat is weakening and her breathing has stopped.

Sam's heard it too. His heartbeat has picked up, in panic. He starts to pine louder, fear gripping him.

But I have to block him out, just for now. If we loose her he may not be far behind.

"Emily, Emily!" I shake her, but still to no avail.

I start doing chest compressions, hoping I do the right number before breathing two breaths into her mouth.

Nothing.

_Come on, I'm a protector. I have to protect you._

I repeat. Compressions, breath.

_You have to live or I have failed._

Still nothing. I can hear a vehicle approaching.

_Please be Paul with help._

Third try, compressions and breath.

I feel her convulse with the last breath. She coughs and splutters, spraying blood over me.

Sam is at my side, but stopping himself from touching her. He's afraid of hurting her again.

"Emily." I say to her "Emily, it's Jared. Helps coming. It will be here in a minuet. Just hold on." I feel a tiny squeeze of her fingers in my hand. I don't know if she heard me or she was more aware of the pain, but I was glad for it anyway.

Paul parked the jeep as close to us as he could. Sue Clearwater jumped out before it had even stopped. She set to work on better aiding Emily, asking Paul for assistance as she required it.

I took this moment to spare a glance at Sam. Looking in his eyes, almost dead themselves. I tried telling him to calm down, but his focus was not on me. I knew the only way I was going to get through to him was to phase back to wolf form and enter his mind. Something that I really did not want to do.

Sue finished stabilising Emily. She asked me to help Paul to carefully lift her into the truck.

Paul and I cautiously worked together lifting the injured girl , hearing faint murmurs from her ruined mouth.

"Try not to speak, Emily." Sue spoke softly as she climbed in next to her.

Paul and I exchanged a look that I have no way of describing. He looked over my shoulder at Sam. Our Alpha, now so broken.

I walked slowly towards him, not knowing what I could possibly do or say to fix this.

Paul sped away in the jeep, taking Emily and Sue with him. Sam's eyes held on them until they were completely out of site. Then he turned his head to the sky and released a heart shattering howl.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Read and review please.**


End file.
